24 heures !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Mitchie est un tournant de sa vie. Elle n'a que vingt-quatre heures pour prendre une décision qui pourrait changer sa vie. Fera-t-elle le bon choix ? Smitchie
1. 24 heures !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Comme promis, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu poster mon chapitre en temps et en heures, voici un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter pour quelques instant cet univers.

Bonne lecture !

**24 heures !**

Le couloir était des plus silencieux quand une porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme sortit d'une pièce veillant à faire le moins de bruits possible en refermant la porte. Le maquillage défait, une robe turquoise froissée sur elle, ses chaussures et son sac dans ses mains, l'étole jetée négligemment sur ses épaules. Elle traversa le couloir en courant pour rejoindre les cabines d'ascenseurs afin d'en appeler un. Le temps qu'il arrive, elle scruta la porte qu'elle venait de refermer angoissée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait se rouvrir et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'un « ding » lui apprit que la cabine venait d'arriver. Elle s'y engouffra rapidement et pria que les portes se referment le plus vite possible. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, elle se fixa dans le miroir et tout en chaussant, elle nettoya les bavures de son mascara, rajusta son étole et attacha grossièrement boucles brunes en une queue de cheval. Elle ne fut pas dérangée durant sa descente et lorsqu'elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, elle était à peu près présentable. Les portes se rouvrirent et elle sortit de la cabine avant de traverser le hall de l'hôtel d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre le parking où était garé son véhicule.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de vingt minutes pour rejoindre son appartement où elle s'enferma comme si elle était poursuivie par le Diable en personne. Pourtant la rue était déserte et, à trois heures cinquante-deux du matin, la ville semblait dormir. Dès que le verrou fut poussé, elle retira ses chaussures, fit tomber son étole au sol et jeta sa pochette sur le meuble à l'entrée. Tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain elle commença à se déshabiller, allumant la pièce sur son passage. La robe tomba à ce moment-là comme une corolle autour d'elle et elle l'enjamba pour allumer sa douche qu'elle rejoignit dès qu'elle fut nue. L'eau chaude sur sa peau la fit frémir une seconde mais elle oublia rapidement la température en sentant son angoisse revenir.

« - Mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Pourquoi ai-je dit « oui » ?

Sans s'inquiéter de réveiller quelqu'un, elle frappa le carrelage avant de se mettre à pleurer. Les bras appuyés sur le mur carrelé, les épaules secouées de sanglots muets, elle baissa la tête et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Le mascara lui brûlait les paupières en coulant sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la personne qu'elle avait laissée dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il devait encore dormir, ses cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller comme une flaque de pétrole. Son bras gauche disparaissant sous l'oreiller alors que le droit était sur le matelas recouvert d'un drapé doré, où il la chercherait probablement à son réveil. A cette pensée, elle pleura de plus belle sur sa situation sachant quelle ne pouvait le rendre coupable de ses propres actions. A aucun moment il ne l'avait obligé à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle le savait et n'était pas assez stupide pour rejeter la faute sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

« - Pourquoi ai-je tout gâcher, demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Habitant seule, elle n'eut aucune réponse, non qu'elle n'en attendait, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle aimait trop son indépendance pour y renoncer en vivant avec quelqu'un. Elle ferait tout son possible pour garder la liberté d'action qu'elle avait eu du mal à gagner. Jusqu'à lors, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie. Ses examens en poche, elle avait décidé de quitter le système scolaire, décision largement critiquée par sa famille. Pour leur prouver que sa décision était la bonne, elle avait trouvé un travail dans un club de vacances ou elle avait fait la plonge jusqu'à être réquisitionnée de force par le chef des serveurs afin qu'elle remplace un membre de son personnel qui était malade. C'était dans ce même club qu'elle avait rencontré celui qui deviendrait son meilleur ami, le maître nageur.

A la fin de l'été, elle était serveuse en chef et avait été invité à rester jusqu'en novembre, mois où fermerait le club jusqu'en mars. Elle avait acceptée et à la fin de son contrat, elle avait postulée partout. Moins de deux mois plus tard, elle travaillait à Disneyland en Californie où elle était toujours employée, cinq ans plus tard. Elle avait commencé serveuse et avait rapidement évoluée au sein de cette entreprise particulière. Elle avait suivie plusieurs formations internes et à présent, c'était une employée polyvalente, enfilant parfois le costume de Minnie ou d'une autre princesse, pour le plaisir des petits, parfois s'occupant de l'entrée ou accueillant les visiteurs à l'entrée d'une attraction quelconque. Elle s'en était bien sortie à ses yeux… Jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à cette décision.

_Flash-back_

_La journée avait commencé comme beaucoup d'autres. Elle s'était levée afin de remplacer Noémie à la caisse d'une des très nombreuses boutiques de souvenirs puis avait rejoint les coulisses de la parade aidant Jade à enfiler son costume d'__Elsa la reine des neiges__, qu'elle avait aidé à monter sur le char, avant de passer à une autre et avant de les aider à se changer quand ils revenaient. La parade finie, elle était retournée derrière une caisse ne la quittant que lorsque Tom était venu la remplacer. Elle n'avait qu'une heure de libre pour manger, puisqu'elle devrait s'occuper de la Maison Hantée jusqu'à la fermeture du parc. « Heureusement, je ne reste pas jusqu'à la fermeture du village, songea-t-elle en quittant son poste. » Voulant sortir au plus vite de la boutique, la jeune femme ne regarda pas devant elle et percuta de plein fouet la personne qui cherchait justement à y entrer._

_« - Excusez-moi, dit-elle en même temps qu'une voix masculine qui lui était familière._

_« - Mitchie, reprit-il amusé. C'est toi ?_

_« - Shane ? Je suis contente de te voir, sourit-elle quand il acquiesça. Tu vas bien ? Et cette tournée mondiale alors ? Tu en as bien profité j'espère ? Tout s'est bien passée ? Nate et Jason vont bien ? Merci pour tes cartes postales._

_« - Relax, rit-il devant son débit de parole. Tout le monde va très bien. On est crevé puisque la tournée était énorme mais c'était génial. Et toi alors ? Je… Tu as le temps de prendre un café ou… ?_

_« - Je reprends dans une heure maxi mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas de me regarder manger, t'es le bienvenu, sourit-elle._

_Il hocha la tête et bras dessus bras dessous, ils rejoignirent la cantine de l'entreprise où se pressait déjà plusieurs dizaines de personnes._

_« - Je n'imaginais pas qu'il y avait autant de personnes dans le parc._

_« - Et encore, tout le monde n'est pas là. Il y a plus de mille deux cents personnes qui travaillent dans le parc chaque jour. Entre les machinistes, les serveurs, les caissiers, les mascottes, sans compter le service de sécurité, les vigiles, et ceux qui réparent les machines…_

_Il écarquilla les yeux surpris puis hocha la tête alors qu'elle s'installait à une table de deux places où elle mangea. Durant plus d'une demi-heure, ils évoquèrent plusieurs sujets différents. La tournée mondiale qu'il avait fait naturellement mais aussi ses projets à elle, leurs familles qui ne comprenaient pas la vie qu'ils menaient, ainsi que la vie personnelle du jeune homme qui n'était pas aussi active que les journaux le laissaient penser. Il n'avait pas eu de copine depuis près d'un an et lui avoua que faire des câlins commençaient à lui manquer, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas facile pour lui de trouver une fille qui aimait qui il était en dehors des paillettes. Ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Dix minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne le travail, ils quittèrent le réfectoire et rejoignirent l'attraction. Dans le but de continuer leur conversation, il prétexta vouloir absolument faire un tour seulement, ils ne purent la terminer puisqu'il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes qui attendaient. Ne pouvant plus discuter tranquillement, il lui avait proposé de la rejoindre à minuit et demi, quand son travail se terminerait. Naturellement, il l'avait suivi jusqu'à chez elle où ils avaient discuté jusqu'à cinq heures du matin avant de s'endormir l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, où ils s'étaient réveillés courbaturés six heures plus tard._

_Fin du flash-back_

**BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM ! **

La jeune femme ouvrit brutalement les yeux en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et éteignit l'eau avant de s'envelopper dans son peignoir éponge blanc. Une serviette sur la tête, elle quitta sa salle de bain et rejoignit l'entrée seulement au moment où elle allait ouvrir, elle s'immobilisa. « Et si c'était Shane, songea-t-elle inquiète. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver de réponse, on sonna à sa porte et une voix lui demanda d'ouvrir. Une voix qu'elle reconnut que trop bien, sachant qu'elle l'avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt.

« - Non, souffla-t-elle trop bas pour être entendue. Pas lui. Pas maintenant, plaida-t-elle inutilement en se reculant d'un pas.

« - Mitchie, l'appela-t-il doucement. Je sais que tu m'entends. Ta douche s'est éteinte, signala-t-il amusé. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait. Il faut que je te parle, ajouta-t-il simplement… Mitchie ? Je te connais, je sais que tu es derrière la porte. Ouvre-moi ! Ne m'oblige pas à te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur dans ce couloir. On nous tous les deux que j'en suis parfaitement capable, reprit-il d'une voix calme. Que ça ne me dérangerait pas de parler de ta beauté dans la robe que tu portais hier, que je pourrais parler de la tendresse de ton regard, de la chaleur de ton sourire, ou de la grâce de tes gestes. De la douceur de ta peau, l'enivrante odeur de ton parfum… Tu sais que ça ne me dérangerait même pas de parler de la chaleur de ta peau sous mes baisers, de l'excitation de tes mamelons sous mes doigts, dit-il la faisant rougir, de la chaleur qui émanait d'entre tes cuisses…

« - La ferme, répondit-elle sans lui ouvrir. Je t'en prie Shane, tais-toi !

« - Ouvre-moi ou je continue.

« - Non ! S'il te plait, ne dis plus rien ! Pitié ! Je… Je ne peux pas te faire face pour le moment.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je… Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… Ça n'aurait jamais du se produire !

« - Quoi, s'exclama-t-il visiblement surpris. Non, je… Ouvre-moi s'il te plait ! On ne peut pas avoir cette conversation au travers d'une porte.

« - Je ne peux pas. C'est trop difficile de te voir maintenant.

« - Alors quand ? Cet après-midi ? Demain, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas Shane. Demain peut-être ou jamais, je l'ignore !… Je te préviendrais quand je pourrais.

Elle l'entendit soupirer signe que sa réponse ne lui convenait qu'à moitié, ce qu'elle comprenait. Elle était restée très vague mais elle-même ignorait quand elle pourrait lui parler sans rougir.

« - Je t'attendrais, Mitchie, chuchota-t-il contre le bois de la porte… Au revoir.

Elle ne put répondre et dès que l'ascenseur démarra, elle cessa de s'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau et sanglota à nouveau, se laissant tomber à genoux, le front collé à sa porte d'entrée, alors que ses souvenirs revenaient la hanter.

_Flash-back_

_Durant la semaine qui suivit leur retrouvaille, la jeune femme passa énormément de temps avec son meilleur ami. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre sauf lorsqu'elle travaillait. Elle appréciait leur conversation, chacun se souvenant de leur rencontre._

_Elle venait de commencer son premier service en tant que serveuse et avait apporté à une cliente, particulièrement exigeante son cocktail, quand celle-ci mécontente, l'avait repoussé en arrière. Etant au bord de la piscine, la brunette était tombée dans le bassin d'eau chlorée, battant des bras essayant de ne pas se noyer. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle était fichue, un bras musclé l'enserra à la taille._

_« - Restez calme, lui souffla une voix masculine, je suis le maître nageur._

_Elle n'avait jamais su si c'était les mots qu'il avait prononcés ou le simple timbre de sa voix, mais Mitchie s'était laissée faire avant de remonter sur le sol carrelé quand ils étaient sur le bord._

_« - Je… Merci, avait-elle dit en croisant son regard chocolat._

_« - Je vous en prie. Soyez prudente, ajouta-t-il en souriant._

_Il était reparti sur ces mots mais quand ils s'étaient croisés dans le vestiaire des employés, il lui avait confié qu'elle était la première personne qu'il avait sauvée de la semaine._

_Cinq ans plus tard, cette histoire les faisait toujours autant rire. C'est peu après qu'il lui avait parlé de la soirée à laquelle il était convié. Il ne voulait pas y aller seulement leur agent avait été clair. Un des membres du groupe devrait s'y rendre seulement Jason étant occupé avec sa fiancée à préparer leur mariage et Nate étant dans sa famille à Seattle, il n'avait pas le choix._

_« - Je te jure, ça me fait vraiment chier, soupira-t-il. Déjà qu'il va falloir que je me trouve une cavalière… Je n'ai pas assez galéré pour mon bal de promo peut-être ?_

_Il secoua la tête en soupirant puis la fixa quelques secondes avant de sourire._

_« - Tu fais quoi dimanche ?_

_« - Je bosse, jusque vingt heures… C'est trop bête, rit-elle en claquant des doigts ne pensant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait._

_« - Pas moi, ça commence à vingt-et-une heure. Tu m'accompagnes ?_

_« - Ah non ! J'ai déjà séché mon bal de promo pour m'éviter de devoir courir les magasins en quête de la robe parfaite, ce n'est pas pour le faire maintenant._

_« - S'il te plait, la supplia-t-il._

_Elle le fixa longuement mais resta sur sa position. Il était hors de question qu'elle assiste à cette soirée ! Elle resta inflexible jusqu'au lendemain. Elle ne travaillait pas depuis trois heures qu'elle fut appelée à l'entrée de service. Une jeune femme blonde, qui devait être sous amphétamine avait-elle songé, lui tendit un carton plat et blanc lui demandant si la couleur lui convenait. Sous l'œil curieux de Noémie, qui prenait justement sa pause, elle avait ouvert la boite avant d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant la robe turquoise proprement pliée. La vendeuse avait du comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait puisqu'elle lui avait tendu un sac qui contenait les accessoires, avait-elle précisé, avant de remonter dans sa voiture. Soupirant, la brunette sortit son portable._

« - Oui, _demanda-t-il en souriant. Ok t'as gagné ! Je t'accompagnerais à ta soirée, grogna-t-elle._ Merci Mitchie. C'est pour ça que je t'aime autant. Et promis, je ferais en sorte que tu passes une superbe soirée ! _Mouais, avait-elle soupiré peu convaincue._

_Fin du flash-back_

La jeune femme ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi. A genoux, le front contre sa porte emmitouflée dans son peignoir éponge mais ce fut ses voisins, et leurs quatre enfants surtout, qui en dévalant l'escalier, la firent revenir au présent. Se relevant, elle rejoignit sa chambre et se coucha en songeant qu'elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure maximum. Elle n'avait pas posé la tête sur son oreiller qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Elle fut réveillée par un appel sur son interphone et elle courut pour ouvrir à un livreur. Il sonna peu après à sa porte et écarquilla les yeux en l'apercevant. Il se reprit rapidement et lui demanda de signer le reçu avant de lui tendre son bouquet de fleurs. Dès qu'il fut parti, la jeune femme posa son bouquet et rejoignit sa salle de bain avant d'écarquiller les yeux à son tour. Ses cheveux qui avaient séchés enroulés dans la serviette étaient pleins de nœuds et semblaient incoiffables. De plus son mascara, qui avait coulé sur ses joues durant la pseudo douche qu'elle avait prise en rentrant, avait séché laissant des traces de dégoulinures sur ses joues. « Je suis affreuse, songea-t-elle. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait eu peur en me voyant. » Secouant la tête, elle appliqua une bonne dose de démêlant sur ses cheveux et laissa poser quelques minutes. Elle en profita pour se nettoyer le visage, puis se coiffa avec plus ou moins de facilité. Quand ce fut bon, elle les attacha puis aller manger quelques chose avant de se souvenir des fleurs qu'elle avait reçue. Mettant un fond de musique, elle prit le bouquet et coupa les tiges avant de tout mettre dans un vase qu'elle posa dans son salon. Notant la petite enveloppe, elle la prit et se mordit la lèvre se demandant si elle allait l'ouvrir ou non. Ses pensées dérivèrent la ramenant à la veille.

_Flash-back_

_Lorsqu'elle fut chez elle, elle prit une douche rapide puis enfila la robe. Deux bretelles spaghetti, un décolleté en V, le bustier froncé, la jupe fluide, elle était sublime. Mitchie se coiffa d'un chignon rapide et se maquilla légèrement. Elle ajouta simplement du mascara, un trait eye-liner, du gloss sur ses lèvres et un soupçon de fard à joue avant de se parfumer à peine. Elle rejoignit l'entrée au moment où Shane sonna et elle lui ouvrit tout en se chaussant si bien que lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte, elle lui ouvrit en souriant._

_« - Tu es… Magnifique, souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux subjugué._

_« - Merci. Tu n'es pas mal du tout de ton côté, reconnut-elle en le voyant dans son smoking noir._

_Il sourit et l'observa alors qu'elle mettait son portable et ses clefs dans sa pochette avant d'ajouter de quoi se remaquiller éventuellement puis elle se tourna vers lui._

_« - Je suis prête._

_Il sourit et la laissa se draper les épaules de l'étole de la robe avant de lui tendre le bras. Elle rit mais l'accepta ne s'arrêtant que pour fermer sa porte à clef. Ils rejoignirent la voiture de la jeune femme qui les emmena à l'hôtel où se déroulait la soirée en question. Malgré leur arrivée tardive, ils furent photographiés par les journalistes présents mais Shane refusa de s'arrêter pour répondre à leurs questions, préférant entrer directement._

_Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, richement décorée, la brunette grimaça, signalant à son meilleur ami, que décidément les gens célèbres ne savaient rien faire sans opulence ce qui le fit rire. Même s'il acquiesça à ces mots. Il s'en était rendu compte depuis plusieurs années mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, il avait pris le parti de s'y faire. Ils rejoignirent la foule pour danser seulement le jeune homme fut alpagué par une personne qui le reconnut et lui présenta sa meilleure amie avant de signaler à la jeune femme que c'était le directeur de son label. Elle acquiesça et se montra des plus charmantes leur laissant le temps nécessaire pour parler avant que le jeune homme ne les éloigne en mentant déclarant que sa cavalière avait envie de danser. Ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer._

_« - Je sais mais c'est une pipelette et si je ne trouvais pas une excuse, on y serait encore à minuit or j'ai envie de danser !_

_Elle rit mais se laissa conduire jusque sur la piste où ils passèrent la majeure partie de la soirée. Ils dansèrent plusieurs slows entrecoupés d'autres danses. Elle fut même surprise de valser mais elle prit un réel plaisir à se retrouver ici avec son meilleur ami plutôt que chez elle à dîner devant sa télé._

_Ils firent cependant quelques excursions vers le buffet puis elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre les toilettes. Elle fut désabusée en entendant deux femmes, visiblement, critiquer la salle, la décoration et même la liste des invités. Elles furent surprises de la voir sortir d'une des cabines et la jeune femme les regarda amusée._

_« - Laissez-moi deviner ? Les toilettes aussi sont sales ? Disproportionnés ? Bref pas à votre convenance ?_

_Aucunes ne répondit et Mitchie se lava les mains avant de sortir de la pièce en riant doucement. Elle retrouva son meilleur ami occupé à discuter avec un groupe de jeunes femmes. Il dut sentir son regard puisqu'il leva les yeux aussitôt et la désigna aux personnes présentes autour de lui alors qu'elle approchait d'un pas tranquille, consciente qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie et n'avait donc aucun droit de lui faire de scènes de jalousie. Même si elle n'appréciait pas de les voir se presser contre lui._

_« - Je vous présente ma cavalière, Michelle._

_« - C'est pas terrible comme prénom, décréta une jeune femme à la peau chocolat coiffées de boucles blondes absolument pas naturelles._

_« - C'est comme votre coiffure. Il faut s'y habituer après ça passe tout seul._

_« - Hey je vous ai pas insultée, moi._

_« - Mais moi non plus._

_« - Ok. Mitchie je te présente Azalée, dit-il en désignant la jeune métisse, Moïra, Carli, Donna, Zoé et Pamella, les membres du groupe_ Six Family_._

_La jeune femme regarda successivement la jeune indienne, la blonde qu'elle trouva trop maquillée, une rouquine plus petite que les autres, Zoé qui même en ballerine était plus grande que les autres et enfin Pamella, une brune au corps absolument parfait. « Pas sûr que ce soit l'œuvre de Dieu tout ça, songea-t-elle en les saluant poliment. » Shane l'entraîna à sa suite en expliquant au groupe qu'ils avaient envie de danser. Dès qu'ils le purent, il la fixa amusé puis la chambra sur sa crise de jalousie._

_« - Je n'étais pas jalouse mais or de question de laisser une poupée en plastique critiquer mon prénom sans réagir !_

_« - En tout cas c'était drôle ! Je devrais t'emmener plus souvent avec moi à ce genre de soirée !_

_« - Ah non. La prochaine fois tu te débrouilles… Emmène Azalée, elle sera ravie de se pendre à ton cou, dit-elle en l'imitant faire, en décrétant que t'es le plus beau !_

_« - Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, soupira-t-il tragiquement. Mais elle craque sur Nate._

_« - Pas de chance, rit-elle._

_« - Oh si. T'as entendu leur chanson_ Boomerang _? Elle parle de son ex. Je n'aimerais pas qu'une nana à la langue aussi pointue écrive une chanson sur moi._

_Elle admit qu'il n'avait pas tort même si elle ignorait la chanson en question. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il lui chanta le refrain._

« Comme un boomerang / Tu retournes vers elle / Elle n'a qu'à te siffler / Pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau te baiser. / Comme un boomerang / Tu retournes vers celle / Qui hier encore te faisait pleurer ! / N'as-tu donc aucune fierté ? / Aucune envie de mieux ? / Qu'une nana qui aime te faire souffrir. / Je croyais que je pourrais t'aimer / Mais tu préfères te tourner vers celle qui te frappe avec un pieu / Qui te brise le cœur avant d'en rire / Comme un boomerang / Comme un boomerang. »

_« - C'est… Mignon, je crois, souffla-t-elle perplexe._

_« - C'est pas ma préférée de l'album je te rassure._

_Elle rit avant de lui rappeler qu'il écoutait ce qu'il voulait puis ils parlèrent de la soirée. Une heure du matin approchait seulement Mitchie ne se sentait pas le courage de reprendre le volant._

_« - Je vais voir à l'accueil si une chambre est disponible._

_Elle acquiesça et le temps qu'il se renseigne, observa la salle. La plupart des invités semblaient ne plus pouvoir marcher parfaitement droit mais elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Elle sursauta en sentant deux bras l'enlacer._

_« - Reste calme, je suis maître nageur._

_« - Je ne me noie pas, tu sais ?_

_« - Si. Dans le faste de cette soirée, rit-il. J'ai pris une chambre si tu veux._

_Elle hocha la tête et ils quittèrent la salle principale pour rejoindre l'ascenseur quand elle nota qu'il la fixait avec intensité._

_« - Quoi ? J'ai un brocoli entre les dents ?_

_« - Non, tu es parfaite… Simplement je repensais à ta réaction devant Azalée… Je crois que j'aurais aimé que tu sois jalouse._

_« - Pourquoi ?_

_« - Parce qu'à ta place, je l'aurais été, admit-il sans cesser de la fixer._

_« - Shane ? Es-tu sérieux ?_

_« - Oui… Excuse-moi, je suis fatigué. Tu me connais dans ces cas-là je dis tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête._

_« - Ah et c'est ton numéro de drague que tu me sors ? Afin de vérifier qu'il fonctionne ?_

_« - Non. Je te l'ai dit je dis ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Et tu es… Dans cette robe, à cette soirée, dans mes bras… Tu étais sublime Mitchie. Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte, bien avant tout ça… Mais ce soir, j'avoue avoir du mal à cacher ce que je pense de toi._

_« - Et que penses-tu exactement, demanda-t-elle en chuchotant légèrement._

_« - Que je n'aurais pas apprécié de te voir entourée de types qui te dragueraient. Que je n'aurais même pas supportée de te voir danser avec quelqu'un d'autre… Que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour t'embrasser, avoua-t-il en fixant ses lèvres avec envie._

_Fin du flash-back_

**BOUM !**

La brunette sursauta en entendant un meuble tomber chez ses voisins et revint au présent. La lettre était toujours dans ses mains et elle inspira un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir pour lire la carte. Comme elle s'y attendait, le bouquet émanait de Shane. « Excuse-moi pour hier, cette nuit et probablement ce soir. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir tant qu'on n'aura pas parlé. Appelle-moi s'il te plait. » Elle soupira longuement et se prépara un thé avant de prendre son portable. Sachant qu'elle serait plus à l'aise si elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux comment il prenait ce qu'elle lui dirait, elle tapa un rapide message. « _J'ai reçu tes fleurs, elles sont magnifiques. Je ne serais pas à l'aise mais tu peux venir, je t'attends._ » Elle l'envoya avant de se dégonfler puis, le temps qu'il arrive, s'occupa en rangeant son appartement. Elle prit la robe dans le but de la mettre en sale seulement lorsqu'elle l'eut en main, elle repensa à la fin de la soirée.

_Flash-back_

_Elle déglutit quand elle entendit qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser et se demanda quoi faire. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'humidifia les lèvres et sursauta lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Même s'il se contenta de presser sa bouche contre la sienne avant de s'éloigner. Elle le fixa incapable de comprendre. Non son geste, il avait été clair, il avait envie de l'embrasser, seulement elle ne s'était pas attendue à en avoir envie à présent qu'il l'avait embrassé. Elle le regarda sans pouvoir bouger et quand les portes s'ouvrirent en sonnant, il lui prit la main et traversa le couloir pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre._

_« - Ecoute, sache que ce n'était pas prémédité, seulement, ils n'ont plus beaucoup de chambres de libres et les seules qui le sont ont un lit double, dit-il avec la peur qu'elle s'éloigne de lui._

_Elle hocha simplement la tête et ils entrèrent dans la chambre pour voir qu'en effet, il n'y avait qu'un lit, heureusement assez large pour deux._

_« - Ecoute, on… On n'aura qu'à dormir chacun d'un côté, proposa-t-elle légèrement fébrile. Je ne resterais pas toute la nuit de toute façon, je me repose simplement avant de rentrer chez moi donc…_

_« - Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il comme rassuré._

_Elle le fixa amusée puis rejoignit la salle de bain espérant trouver quelque chose pour se changer malheureusement, il n'y avait que des peignoirs. Elle soupira et revint dans la chambre pour noter qu'il était allongé sur le lit et jouait avec son portable._

_« - Déjà fini ?_

_« - Je cherchais un truc pour m'habiller pour dormir mais j'ai rien trouvé._

_« - Je peux te prêter mon tee-shirt si tu veux ?_

_« - Je… D'accord, ça sera mieux que le satin, après tout._

_Il sourit et retira sa chemise puis son tee-shirt qu'il lui tendit seulement elle resta debout le fixant sans bouger, ignorant qu'elle lui mettait mal à l'aise._

_« - Je… Un problème ?_

_« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle en relevant le nez. Excuse-moi je… J'avais oublié que tu étais accro aux salles de sport._

_« - Tu étais en train de me mater !_

_« - Quoi ? Non, se défendit-elle les joues rouges._

_« - Menteuse !_

_Elle ferma les yeux une seconde puis les rouvrit avant d'attraper le maillot à ses pieds et voulut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain mais il la rattrapa avant et la serra dans ses bras, collant son torse nu que son dos également nu, inconscient que ce contact déclencha de drôles de sensations en elle._

_« - Avoue sinon je te garde prisonnière, souffla-t-il à son oreille la faisant frissonner d'envie… Mitchie ?_

_« - Je… Je crois que je n'ai pas envie que tu ne me lâches Shane !_

_Il se pencha vers elle alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour le fixer et il fronça les sourcils perdu._

_« - Je… Je croyais que… Tu semblais… Dans l'ascenseur tout à l'heure quand je t'ai embrassé…_

_« - Chut, souffla-t-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche._

_Il obéit ne sachant que penser de ce revirement de situation et l'observa. Sans quitter ses bras, elle se retourna et appuya son front dans son cou._

_« - Je ne sais plus Shane. Tout à l'heure tu étais mon meilleur ami uniquement mais à présent… Quand tu me touches, je frissonne, et quand tu m'embrasses, j'ai brusquement envie de répondre à tes baisers… Je voudrais rester dans tes bras jusqu'à demain mais j'ai peur de mes réactions si tu m'obéissais… Je crois que je ne pourrais pas survivre si tu me repoussais, souffla-t-elle en le regardant._

_« - Je crois que je ne pourrais pas y survivre non plus, sourit-il._

_Doucement, de peur de l'effrayer, il se pencha vers elle et pressa, une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres s'attendant à ce qu'elle s'éloigne seulement au contraire, elle répondit timidement à son baiser avant de s'accrocher à son cou quand il sourit contre sa bouche. Leur baiser resta chaste et lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, il la regarda les yeux brillants._

_« - J'avais raison d'avoir envie de t'embrasser. La sensation que ça me procure est exceptionnelle._

_« - Tais-toi, soupira-t-elle en revenant l'embrasser._

_Il obéit, ne pouvant pas lui répondre sans cesser de répondre à son baiser or il n'en avait aucune envie. Cette fois-ci, il tenta de forcer sa chance et frôla ses lèvres de sa langue lui réclamant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui donna sans attendre. Dès qu'il put caresser la langue de la jeune femme, il décolla et se colla à elle, donnant plus de profondeur à leur baiser frôlant son dos appréciant de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. La jeune femme soupira contre sa bouche et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux jouant avec. Le manque d'air devenant un problème, ils s'éloignèrent mais Shane fondit aussitôt dans son cou, embrassant sa peau légèrement parfumée alors qu'elle se laissait faire l'encourageant par de léger gémissements jusqu'au moment où il trouva une zone particulièrement sensible. Elle se cambra aussitôt avant de passer sa main entre eux pour frôler sa peau à son tour. Il frissonna en sentant ses doigts fins sur ses pectoraux et dut se retenir de lui mordre la peau sachant qu'elle trouvait les suçons répugnants. Il quitta son cou embrassant sa clavicule jusqu'à son épaule faisant glisser la bretelle qu'il trouva soudainement gênante. Comme elle ne lui dit rien, il supposa que ça ne la dérangeait pas et fit tomber la seconde sur son autre bras alors que sa main glissait déjà sur ses abdominaux dessinant chaque muscle du bout de l'index._

_« - Ta douceur va me tuer Mitchie !_

_« - Tu préfèrerais que je te griffe, peut-être ?_

_« - Non, je préférerais te déshabiller. Quitte à mourir autant que ce soit ta douceur la seule coupable !_

_Elle ferma les yeux en l'entendant prononcer ces mots et s'éloigna de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais elle le stoppa en posant son index sur ses lèvres comme auparavant et il l'observa. D'un geste habile elle défit la fermeture de sa robe qui tomba au sol sans un bruit. Il écarquilla les yeux en notant qu'elle ne portait qu'un shorty en dentelle et revint contre elle reprenant possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Elle sursauta devant sa passion mais y répondit bien vite avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la taille pour la soulever. Elle s'accrocha aussitôt à lui et il les emmena jusqu'au lit où il la déposa avec doucement. Quittant sa bouche, il l'allongea et déposa un baiser tendre sur son nombril avant de lui retirer ses chaussures._

_« - Tu n'en auras pas besoin pour le moment, souffla-t-il amusé._

_« - Tu crois ? Je pourrais prendre peur !_

_« - Et de quoi aurais-tu peur ?_

_« - De la bosse de son pantalon par exemple !_

_« - Je croyais que tu avais déjà vu le loup ?_

_« - En effet, reconnut-elle, et il m'a fait super mal la première fois !_

_Il sourit et lui assura que celui-là était docile ce qui la fit rire. Rire qui mourut dans sa gorge quand il retira pantalon, chaussettes et même ses chaussures avant de la rejoindre le matelas moelleux revenant contre ses lèvres._

_Fin du flash-back_

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et elle jeta la robe dans son panier à linge avant d'aller ouvrir. En chemin, elle attrapa sa pochette, son étole et shoota dans ses chaussures pour les retirer du passage puis ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'elle vit Shane face à elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de les revoir.

Tous les deux, sous les draps.

Elle revit ses mains la caressant la faisant gémir, alors qu'elle enroulait sa jambe sur sa taille.

Elle sentit à nouveau ses lèvres frôlant chaque millimètre de sa peau laissant parfois la langue la goûter, ses jambes se glissant entre les siennes alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Sa propre main se glissant dans son boxer pour le caresser lui faisant gémir son prénom alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Sa bouche embrassant son pubis alors qu'il lui retirait son shorty avant de souffler sur ses chairs humides.

Ses mains empoignant ses fesses pour la coller à lui alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Elle s'entendit l'appeler, le suppliant presque de la faire sienne alors qu'il gardait volontairement sa tête entre ses cuisses.

Elle se souvint de la sensation de puissance qu'elle avait ressenti en le débarrassant de son boxer pour embrasser son sexe déjà dur avant de le regarder grossir en le caressant.

« - Mitchie ?

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle en revenant à elle. Oh… Euh… Entre, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle vida sa pochette qu'elle rangea dans le placard avec les chaussures qu'elle récupéra sous le meuble avant de s'éloigner. Quand elle le rejoignit dans le salon, elle n'avait plus l'étole mais une tasse de café fumante dans les mains. Sans un mot, elle s'assit face à lui attendant qu'il parle.

« - Je, dit-il au bout d'une longue minute de silence… Euh je… Bon sang ça ne devrait pas être si gênant, soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. On n'était pas ivres hier, on en avait envie et on a simplement cédé à nos envies.

« - Si j'en crois ce que tu as dit dans l'ascenseur ce n'était pas une envie subite de ton côté, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

« - En effet. J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis quelques temps déjà… En fait non, j'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Tu venais d'entrer dans le vestiaire pour récupérer tes affaires au club de vacances où on s'est rencontré. On ne s'était pas encore parlé, tu faisais la plonge et je t'ai trouvé sublime… Et puis t'es tombée dans la piscine me donnant une raison de créer un contact entre nous. Une occasion de te parler. On n'a pas vraiment parlé durant ces deux mois puisque tu courrais d'un poste à l'autre et je te regardais fasciné par la façon que tu avais de t'adapter à toutes les situations.

« - Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant, demanda-t-elle en le fixant une seconde avant de rougir et de regarder la tasse qu'il avait dans ses mains.

« - Parce que tu semblais n'en avoir rien à faire des garçons. Tu ne vivais que pour travailler évoluant rapidement, et ça m'impressionnait. Encore aujourd'hui j'admire ta détermination à vivre la vie que tu voulais.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle en se grattant légèrement le front… On n'aurait jamais du… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je ne t'avais jamais vu autrement que comme mon meilleur ami. Celui à qui je pouvais parler de tout. De mes rêves comme de la douleur que j'ai ressenti à la perte de mon pucelage. Et maintenant je me rends compte que tu as du souffrir de m'entendre te raconter tout ça et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as continuer à être là pour moi malgré tout !

« - Parce que je t'aime, dit-il comme un évidence. Et si je ne pouvais t'avoir que pour moi, j'étais content que tu ne fasses pas que travailler pour gagner de l'argent. Parce que j'espérais, je l'espère encore, qu'un jour tu voudras plus que mon amitié. Parce que je voulais être là. Te rendre tout ce que tu me donnais… Toutes les chansons d'amour que tu m'as inspirés pour le groupe, précisa-t-il quand elle fronça les sourcils, tous les conseils que tu m'as donné pour Katie, Juliette, Rachelle… Parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre tout simplement, en t'avouant que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de t'embrasser jusqu'à te faire oublier ton prénom.

« - Vu le nombre de fois que tu l'as répété cette nuit, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, sourit-elle gênée.

« - Ouais. Tout comme je ne veux pas que tu oublies le mien. Je ne veux pas te perdre Mitchie, soupira-t-il en se levant.

Elle déglutit en le voyant s'approcher pour s'accroupir devant elle posant sa tasse encore intacte sur la table.

« - Hey regarde-moi _sweety_, souffla-t-il en notant son regard fuyant.

« - Je ne peux pas.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te regarde, je repense à cette nuit. Je te revois m'embrasser, me caresser, me toucher… Je t'entends gémir mon prénom, me déshabiller… Je te sens encore contre moi. Tes doigts qui frôlent ma poitrine avant que ta bouche ne vienne l'embrasser, tes lèvres sur ma peau, et ta douceur en me pénétrant… Je ne peux plus te regarder Shane, j'ai trop peur de te perdre. De lire dans tes yeux, que tu en veux encore ou pire que je suis la pire expérience de ta vie. J'ai peur de lire du désir dans tes yeux, de sentir tes mains sur moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes, tout comme je n'arrive pas à ignorer le fait que je crève d'envie que tu m'embrasses, que tu m'emmènes dans ma chambre pour me refaire l'amour comme hier. Que tu m'emportes dans un monde où plus rien n'existerait en dehors de toi et de tout ce que tu fais naître en moi !

Si le début de son discours l'avait fait sourire et espérer qu'elle voulait de lui, la voir pleurer lui fit mal. Sans réfléchir ni tenir compte de ses objections, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça, lui laissant le temps de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux en sentant ses larmes couler dans son cou alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à une planche de bois. Il se laissa faire retenant une grimace quand elle lui tira les cheveux malgré elle. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis elle s'éloigna de lui.

« - Alors, souffla-t-il en cherchant son regard, c'était si terrible d'être dans mes bras, demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Je… Non pas vraiment. C'était… Comme avant cette nuit.

« - Tu vois je ne change pas. La seule différence c'est que tu sais que j'aurais toujours l'espoir que tu veuilles de moi dans ta vie. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de vivre et de sortir avec d'autres si l'occasion se présente. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que je rencontrerais une fille qui me fera oublier ce que je ressens pour toi, dit-il sans le penser pour la rassurer.

« - C'est ça l'ennuie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que tu oublies ce que tu ressens pour moi ou non. Tout comme je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te voir embrasser d'autres filles alors que je ne sais pas si moi je serais capable d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre… Shane, souffla-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Que va devenir notre relation ?

« - Elle peut rester ce qu'elle est. Un garçon et une fille complices comme personne qui se protègent l'un l'autre. Ou on peut sortir ensemble et voir ce que ça donne… Dernier choix, on peut tenter la tendance du moment, « l'amitié avec avantage », proposa-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

« - Mais si on tentait ton « amitié et plus », on pourrait voir d'autres personnes ?

« - Ce n'est pas interdit. C'est même le principe. Si on se l'interdit l'un l'autre ça revient à sortir ensemble, supposa-t-il incertain.

« - Donc soit on sort ensemble et on prend le risque de détruire notre amitié, soit on reste amis et on prend quand même le risque de détruire notre amitié en étant jaloux des partenaires de l'autre ? C'est… Réjouissant, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Ou alors on sort ensemble et on vit une très belle et longue histoire d'amour, suggéra-t-il amusé.

« - On n'a plus l'âge de croire aux contes de fées.

« - Dit celle qui travaille à Disneyland !

Elle rougit admettant qu'il n'avait pas tort sur ce dernier point mais elle n'était pas plus avancée dans ses réflexions. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir sortir avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle serait sous les feux des projecteurs dès qu'ils sortiraient, qu'elle serait mal jugée par les groupies de son ami mais plus encore, elle savait qu'en sortant avec Shane, ça ne serait pas comme les aventures qu'elle s'était autorisée jusque là. Ce ne serait pas sans conséquences et elle risquait de perdre sa liberté, chose à laquelle elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir renoncer.

« - Mitchie ?… Veux-tu que je parte, demanda-t-il quand elle le fixa.

« - Je… Oui. Ce n'est pas… Je ne te mets pas dehors mais je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. D'y réfléchir seule je veux dire.

« - Très bien. Je m'en vais. Je rentre chez moi mais appelle-moi si… Enfin appelle-moi ok ? Ne serait-ce que pour… Tu sais, me dire.

Elle hocha la tête et la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée puis le regarda s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur avant de s'enfermer à nouveau. D'un pas rapide, elle rejoignit sa chambre et le regarda sortir de l'immeuble la tête basse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inquiète seulement il dut sentir son regard puisqu'il leva les yeux vers elle en même instant et lui fit un signe de tête avant de s'engouffrer dans un taxi qui semblait l'attendre. « Evidemment, il gagne des millions par jour, songea-t-elle, il peut faire attendre un taxi deux heures ! » Quittant son poste d'observation, elle rejoignit son salon où elle reprit sa place fixant, sans réellement la voir, la tasse de café qu'il n'avait pas bu.

Mitchie resta assise de sans bouger de longues minutes réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis cinq ans et espérait qu'un jour il en serait de même pour elle, pourtant il ne la forçait pas, attendant sagement qu'elle se rende compte d'elle-même qu'il était plus qu'un ami. « Et si cette nuit n'était jamais arrivée, je ne l'aurais jamais su, songea-t-elle. Comment pouvait-il ne pas souffrir en m'entendant parler des types avec lesquels je sortais. Non il devait en souffrir sinon c'est qu'il m'a menti. » Malgré elle, la jeune femme repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

_Flash-back_

_Allongée sur le dos, elle le regarda alors qu'il était au-dessus d'elle, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête ses genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses la surplombant tout en lui laissant l'occasion de partir. Elle n'en avait aucune envie pourtant, bien au contraire et elle lui prouva lorsqu'il se pencha pour déposer un baiser brûlant dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux soupirant légèrement, l'encourageant à recommencer son geste. Il obtempéra déposant une ligne de baiser allant de son cou à son épaule nue alors qu'il frottait son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme qui sentit sa température grimper soudainement. Ne voulant plus réfléchir, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle ressentait laissant son corps réagir à sa place alors qu'il embrassait sa peau revenant doucement dans son cou avant de laisser le bout de sa langue dessiner sur sa gorge. Elle se cambra davantage à cette caresse brûlante mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentit quand il embrassa son mamelon avant de le caresser de sa langue. Elle ne put retenir plusieurs gémissements de pur plaisir le faisant sourire. Il dut comprendre que sa poitrine était sensible puisqu'il resta plusieurs minutes s'amusant à taquiner ses seins de ses doigts et de sa bouche faisant monter le désir en elle alors que leurs bassins continuaient de s'entrechoquer augmentant leur désir respectifs. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait, elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas suffisant et elle enroula une de ses jambes autour de la sienne._

_« - Ça te plait, demanda-t-il en revenant sur sa bouche qu'il embrassa tendrement._

_« - C'est carrément au-delà !_

_« - Dans ce cas, je continue, sourit-il amusé._

_« - Je te tue, si tu t'arrêtes !_

_Il lui sourit franchement et lui murmura à l'oreille de s'accrocher au drap avant de revenir sur sa poitrine qu'il taquina à nouveau mordillant doucement sa peau alors qu'une de ses mains glissaient entre ses cuisses. Elle eut un bref sursaut en sentant ses doigts la caresser mais avant même de vouloir protester, elle se retrouva à haleter de plaisir gémissant de plus en plus ne sachant plus sur quelle sensation s'arrêter. Celle de sa bouche qui mordait et embrassait ses seins, ou celle de sa main qui caressait son shorty lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Sans réfléchir elle écarta ses cuisses afin d'enrouler ses jambes à sa taille l'empêchant de partir. Sa bouche quitta finalement sa poitrine descendant sur son ventre taquina son nombril qu'il mordilla doucement la faisant se cambrer à chaque fois un peu plus._

_« - Shane, souffla-t-elle au bord de l'extase._

_« - Tu veux que j'arrête ?_

_« - Non continue plus fort, dit-elle en appuyant sur sa main qui caressait son pubis. Je t'en prie._

_Il n'ajouta rien mais accentua ses caresses avant de venir déposer une myriade de baiser sur la dentelle qu'elle portait tout en faisant glisser ses doigts dessous. Elle gémit plus fort à ce contact et il releva la tête pour la voir complètement abandonnée à ses caresses. Les yeux clos, sa tête tournée sur sa gauche, ses mains agrippant les draps de part et d'autre d'eux, elle ne contrôlait plus rien et il accentua davantage ses caresses écartant la dentelle pour embrasser son sexe ruisselant au moment où elle atteignit l'orgasme._

_Fin du flash-back_

La brunette revint à la réalité et rougit en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait qu'à repenser à cette nuit pour ressentir à nouveau les caresses qu'il lui avait prodigué. S'apercevant de son état, elle quitta son salon et voulut prendre une nouvelle douche seulement arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait réellement envie. Sans réfléchir, elle prit son portable et appela son meilleur ami qui ne répondit pas.

« - _Désolé_ _Shane n'est pas là, mais il vous a laissé son répondeur. Parlez après le bip !_ **BIP !** Shane, souffla-t-elle. Bon Dieu je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça à ton répondeur mais je n'aurais peut-être pas eu le courage de te le dire cela dit donc… J'ai envie de toi !… Je ne sais même pas si c'est de l'amour ou juste du désir mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette nuit de l'esprit et rien qu'au souvenir de tes caresses, j'ai de nouveau chaud et envie de te sentir nu contre moi, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit. Je voudrais que tu sois là pour éteindre ce feu qui brûle en moi alors que je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai envie de sortir avec toi pour de vrai. Cette histoire me fait peur, soupira-t-elle. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être aussi détachée avec toi qu'avec mes ex. j'ai peur de trop souffrir si on venait à se quitter. Mais surtout j'ai peur de devenir dépendante de toi, de tes baisers, de tes caresses, de ta façon si tendre de me faire l'amour. J'ai peur, si on se mettait ensemble, de perdre cette liberté que j'aime tant tout en sachant qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous cette nuit, je ne pourrais plus sortir avec un mec sans le comparer à toi, à ce que tu m'as fait ressentir… Aide-moi à y voir plus clair, Shane, plaida-t-elle avant d'être coupée signe que les trois minutes étaient passées. Merde, jura-t-elle en le rappelant. _Allo_, grogna-t-il endormi. Oh mince Shane, je… Je suis désolée je pensais que tu dormais. J'avais besoin de parler avec ton répondeur, de t'avouer tout ce que… Pardon, je suis navrée, je n'aurais pas du te rappeler. _Attends Mitchie, calme-toi_, souffla-t-il réveillé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'avais-tu à dire à mon répondeur ?_ Je… Ça serait trop long à te dire. Ecoute rendors-toi, je ne vais pas tarder non plus, je commence tôt demain. On en parlera… Plus tard. Après mon travail probablement. Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha les joues rouges et éteignit son téléphone pour ne pas qu'il tente de lui arracher ses aveux comme il savait si bien le faire. Neuf heures venant de sonner, elle se coucha tout en sachant qu'elle ne dormirait pas tout de suite et brancha son vieux réveil afin qu'il sonne à six heures. Elle travaillait tôt le lendemain et elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

Elle fut réveillée à deux heures du matin par des coups à sa porte et elle grogna avant de se lever. Visiblement la personne qui voulait la voir ne la laisserait pas dormir. Enfilant rapidement un gilet, elle rejoignit l'entrée en allumant le couloir et ouvrit pour voir Shane entrer dans son appartement. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il ferma la porte contre laquelle il la plaqua avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Passé une seconde de stupeur, elle répondit à son baiser s'accrochant à lui se perdant dans la fougue dont il faisait preuve. Quand le manque d'air les sépara, elle le fixa perdue et parfaitement réveillée.

« - Je me suis réveillé il y une heure à peine et j'ai écouté ton message… Je suis aussitôt venu pour t'aider à y voir plus clair.

« - A cette heure ?

« - L'amour n'attend pas Mitchie et s'il y a bien une chose que je veux, c'est de ne pas plus perdre une seconde de vivre ce que l'on pourrait vivre si on s'en laissait une chance. Tu étais perdue, tu dois l'être encore, et je suis venu te dire que je veux être avec toi. Je ne fais pas que l'espérer en sortant avec d'autres, je ne veux n'être qu'à toi ! Je me moque des autres femmes, c'est toi et ça a été le cas depuis que je t'ai vu. Cette nuit a simplement confirmé ce que je pensais depuis des années. C'est toi que j'ai envie d'embrasser. Toi que je veux caresser. Toi que je veux aimer. Toi que je veux serrer dans mes bras. Toi à qui je veux faire l'amour chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Toi tout simplement toi.

« - Shane, soupira-t-elle en le regardant perdue entre la joie d'entendre tout ça et la peur de le perdre… Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à tout ça !

« - Ne réponds rien. Laisse-moi une autre nuit Mitchie. Une nuit unique de te prouver que nous deux ça peut marcher. Que ça va coller durant les cinquante prochaines années. Que tu n'es heureuse que dans mes bras, que tu n'es sur terre que pour moi.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il sourit et lui prit la main avant de rejoindre sa chambre alors qu'elle se laissait faire incapable de lui dire qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, il ferma la porte et vint doucement embrasser la jeune femme qui répondit à son baiser machinalement avant de soudainement s'accrocher à lui. Oubliant la douceur qu'il avait envie avec elle, il attrapa ses cuisses et enfonça ses doigts dans sa peau avant de remonter jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il pétrit la faisant gémir. Quittant sa bouche, il plongea dans son cou alors qu'elle tira sur la veste qu'il portait. S'approchant du lit, il la déposa avant de retirer le cuir qu'il portait et en profita pour enlever son tee-shirt alors qu'elle s'attaquait déjà à la ceinture de son jeans.

**Fin**

Oui oui je sais, ça se termine mal. Enfin dans le sens ou vous ne savez pas tout mais rassurez-vous, j'ai écris une petite suite. Alors disons que je posterais la suite dans… **10 reviews** ça vous va ? :p Oui j'ai parfaitement conscience que c'est du chantage et je plaide coupable :p En attendant, qu'avez-vous aimé le plus ? Les nombreux flash-back ? L'amitié entre Shane et Mitchie ? Leurs réactions tout au long de leur amitié ? La manière dont elle a de vivre seule (dans le genre « Femme libérée »…) ? La fin ? Quand Shane se pointe chez elle à deux heures du matin ? Le long message que Mitchie lui laisse ? Dites-moi tout =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Bonus

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello, hello. La vache il ne vous a pas fallut longtemps pour avoir la suite malgré tout ! La prochaine fois je demanderais 20 reviews mdrr Merci à **marine** (Hello miss. Tu m'étonnes. Enfin moi j'aimerais pas parce que je panique dans l'eau et je serais foutue de l'assommer mais bon. Oui j'avoue, j'ai adoré faire tous les flash-back même si au début j'ignorais complètement comment j'allais finir cet OS. J'ai vraiment laissé mon imagination seule maîtresse à bord. Bisouilles), **Guest** (Hello. Oui j'avoue leurs réactions sont amusantes. Dans cette suite aussi à ce propos =) Bises), **audrey** (Hello. Merci pour tes compliments. J'avoue je n'arrivais pas à clôturer cet OS du coup j'ai fait un fin toute pourrie pour que vous demandiez une suite mdrr Et navrée si je te fais pleurer, ce n'est pas toujours le but =) bises), **tetris** (Hello. Oui en effet, la fin n'en était pas une et j'en suis navrée. J'espère que cette suite te conviendra mieux =) Bises), **Caroline** (Hello. Eh bien oui, vous avez été extrêmement rapide donc la suite arrive rapidement =) J'espère qu'elle sera à ta convenance. Bises), **Anamika101**, **jessica** (Hello. Voilà la suite comme promis =) bises), **Lynemissinine** (Hello ma fan numéro 1 =) Ravie de savoir que tu me lis toujours. J'avoue parfois c'est déroutant de voir que certains ne me lisent plus mais bon, je peux comprendre donc… J'espère au moins que cet OS t'a plu ? Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane** (Hello miss. Choix intéressant, c'est également mon préféré. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense, sans réfléchir, ni faire attention à ces mots. Ça la libère je crois =) A tes ordres, voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te conviendra =) Bisouilles) et **Edward'Bella** **Cullen62** pour leurs reviews. Grâce à eux, la suite est déjà en ligne =)

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney. Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter pour quelques instants cet univers.

_Deux ans plus tard…_

Une porte se ferma doucement et une jeune femme en sortit. Habillée à la hâte d'un chemisier et un jeans, son sac à la main, son manteau à moitié mis, elle descendit l'escalier ne s'arrêtant pour se chausser qu'à ce moment. Prenant deux minutes, elle vérifia son maquillage et sa coiffure puis quitta la grande maison au profit du garage de deux places. A côté de la Porsche noire, se trouvait sa Chevrolet bleue là où elle l'avait laissée la veille. Quittant la propriété qu'elle trouvait trop grande pour deux, elle rejoignit le parc où elle travaillait et se rendit directement dans le poste de contrôle.

« - Salut les mecs, rit-elle. Alors tout se passe bien ?

« - Tranquille patron. Le parc se remplit vite mais c'est le week-end, je suppose que c'est logique, lui répondit Virgile.

« - Génial. Bon je fais un tour dans le parc… Et probablement voir ce qu'il se passe au niveau de la vidéo surveillance. Vous m'appelez si y a un problème avec le personnel.

Un an. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'un an pour passer d'employée polyvalente à chef de parc. Bien sûr elle ne gérait que Main Street, le coin qu'elle préférait dans tout le parc. C'était là que le déroulait les deux parades quotidiennes, et il y avait le château de la Belle au bois dormant… Depuis toujours ce château la faisait rêver et elle était ravie de travailler au plus près. Malheureusement, c'était aussi le coin préféré des pick-pockets qui savaient que c'était une artère principale du parc. Secouant la tête, elle quitta le bureau déposant sacs et manteaux au vestiaires où elle enfila sa tenue puis se balada dans la rue principale souriant en voyant que la journée semblait paradisiaque.

« - Dis madame, l'interpella une petite fille âgé de sept ans.

« - Bonjour toi, dit-elle en s'accroupissant.

« - Bonjour. Tu travailles ici ?

« - Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? Et où est ta maman ?

« - Bah je sais pas. Elle était là et elle est pu là, dit-elle en se grattant le menton avec un drôle de sérieux. Mon papa il est avec Marc, mon grand frère qui veut voir le bateau de Jack Sparrow et moi j'ai perdu maman. Tu peux m'aider ?

« - Absolument, sourit-elle en sortant son portable avant de se relever en gardant la main de la fillette dans la sienne. John, tu me vois sur tes écrans ? _…_ Ah nickel. J'ai avec moi une petite fille qui a perdue sa maman. Pourrais-tu localiser sa famille et me prévenir ? Je reste avec elle en attendant. _…_ Ok attends je lui demande. Dis-moi ma chérie, ta maman était habillée comment ?

« - Elle était habillée en Elsa comme moi.

« - Ok je transmets. Sa maman est déguisée en Reine des Neiges. _…_ Oh ok. J'y vais. Merci John, dit-elle en raccrochant. Viens, on a retrouver ta maman elle est près de la taverne de Peter Pan.

La guidant, elle rejoignit le dite taverne et sa mère soupira de soulagement en voyant sa fille. Elle remercia la jeune femme qui lui sourit avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'au poste de surveillance.

« - Tout se passe bien ?

« - Ouais. On a un soupçon de pick-pocket qu'on surveille de près. Ce type là avec son sac, précisa-t-il en lui désignant un homme sur un moniteur. Bernie le file de près.

« - Ok préviens-moi si ça dégénère !

Quittant le bureau, elle passa par le château s'assurant que tout était correct, prit une minute pour observer le dragon puis monta les étages avant d'appeler quelqu'un de l'entretien précisant qu'une personne avait visiblement vomi, puis passa par les caisses ou Gladys la prévint qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Judith qui devait la remplacer depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

« - C'est la journée, grogna-t-elle en décrochant son portable pour la troisième fois. John trouve-moi Judith. _…_ Ok rappelle-lui qu'elle n'est pas payée à se balader à _Advanture land_ mais à travailler au château. Je la veux à son poste dans deux minutes sinon je me charge personnellement de sa carrière !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme rejoignit le château en courant et s'excusa pour son retard tout en sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de mentir en prétextant aider quelqu'un. Mitchie continua son petit tour puis réintégra le poste de contrôle où elle vérifia que tout était ok. Malheureusement le dragon profita de ce moment pour tomber en panne et elle dut courir trouver un machiniste qui répara l'attraction avant qu'on ne lui annonce que l'attraction Pirates de Caraïbes avait un problème avec le chien à clé.

« - Bon sang, j'ai besoin d'une pause, soupira-t-elle en s'attablant dans le réfectoire des employés. Je cours depuis ce matin, dit-elle à Noémie qui la rejoignit.

« - A ce point ? Fallait rester polyvalente !

« - Ouais mais j'aime bien mon nouveau boulot. Il a plus de prestiges et puis… Shane gagne tellement que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais gagner assez pour payer la maison, les courses, les vacances, tout ça quoi !

« - Je peux comprendre. Alors il a réagi comment ?

« - Euh, rougit-elle. Il est rentré vers cinq heures du matin, je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais je lui ai demandé de sortir les bougies et d'aller récupérer les bougeoirs chez le nettoyeur. Quelle idée d'en avoir acheter en argent mais bon, c'est une de ses seules excentricité, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

« - Tu m'étonnes. Je tuerais pour être à ta place.

« - Tu parles, tu rêves d'être entretenue !

« - Justement, il a largement les moyens et je paris qu'il serait même ravi que tu cesses de bosser !

« - Non, il me connaît trop bien. Si je ne bosse pas, je vais péter un plomb !

Elles rirent en avalant leur sandwichs puis s'éloignèrent même si Noémie lui rappela qu'elle serait ravie de travailler dans Main Street, ce qui les fit rire. Mitchie avait demandé son transfert dans son équipe mais celle-ci étant complète pour le moment, sa demande était en standby. « Ouais enfin vu comment Judith travaille, je pourrais rapidement l'avoir avec moi. » Sur cette idée, elle continua sa journée ne s'arrêtant que cinq heures plus tard. Saluant son équipe, elle rejoignit la maison et sourit en sentant que Shane avait préparé de l'agneau.

« - Tu sais que ça sent bon ici, souffla-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

« - Bonjour mon amour. Merci, je fais de l'agneau faisandé. Bonne journée ?

« - Ah oui la viande aussi sent bon, le taquina-t-elle. Crevante, on a eu plein de problème dans mon secteur. Et toi cette tournée ? Laisse je reprends, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la fourche des mains.

« - Bas les pattes. T'as l'air HS, je termine le repas, toi tu vas prendre une douche et si t'es sage, je te laisserais peut-être mettre la table.

Elle rit et l'embrassa, le remerciant avant de filer se laver. Enfilant une petite robe bleue qu'il adorait, elle rejoignit la salle à manger et rit en voyant qu'il avait tout sorti pour un dîner aux chandelles lui laissant simplement placer à sa guise. Elle déplia la nappe, posa le chemin de table les chandeliers avant de sourire quand Shane s'approcha pour déposer un bouquet de fleurs sur la table.

« - Oh tu es adorable mon chéri, soupira-t-elle. C'est le même que celui que tu m'as envoyé après notre première nuit.

« - Je savais que tu le reconnaîtrais, souffla-t-il en embrassant son cou. Allez je retourne à ma cuisine. Au fait, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

« - J'espère qu'elle est indécente !

« - Hmm, hésita-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir, donc ce cas, j'en ai deux dont une des plus indécente et qui va nécessiter quelques ajustements dans la tenue que tu portes actuellement, rit-il.

« - Et l'autre est de quel ordre ?

« - Professionnel mais je préfère qu'on en parle après dîner.

Elle hocha la tête et termina de dresser la table tout en s'interrogeant sur la nature de cette proposition. Elle n'eut cependant pas la réponse tout de suite et prit son mal en patience profitant du repas qu'il avait cuisiné. A en juger par le menu, il devait cuisiner depuis quinze heures et elle commença à angoisser.

« - Tu sais, à chaque fois que tu dois m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, tu me cuisines toujours un repas super bon.

« - Peut-être. Et ?

« - Vu la qualité de celui-là, je crains le pire. Tu vas me quitter ?

« - Non, rit-il. Ma proposition est purement professionnelle, je te rappelle. Et toi alors c'est quoi la raison de ce repas ? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu avais en tête en me demandant d'aller chercher les chandeliers chez le polisseur ?

« - Ouais. Et je préfère t'en parler après ta proposition. Allez envoie rockstar !

« - Ok, rit-il en apportant le dessert… Alors voilà avec les mecs, on a prévu, comme tu le sais d'inviter des filles sur notre prochain album.

« - Euh oui. Il me semble que tu m'en a déjà parlé, admit-elle en prenant un morceau de gâteau.

« - Ouais et… Ecoute je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Taylor Swift, mais on a vraiment envie de travailler avec elle.

« - Je l'aime bien, enfin sa musique, mais c'est son attitude ambiguë envers toi que j'aime moins, dit-elle en prenant la mouche… Pardon, se reprit-elle. Continue.

« - Ouais c'est pour ça que j'hésitais à t'en parler, sourit-il. Voilà Taylor est d'accord pour travailler avec nous mais on voudrait ton avis, pour un des textes que j'ai trouvé l'autre soir dans ta boite.

« - Euh… C'est ça sa proposition ? Que je vous donne un de mes textes ?

« - Que tu nous le vendes pour être exact.

« - Pourquoi le vendrais-je ? Il ne vaut rien !

« - Crois-moi les mecs l'ont lus et il vaut quelque chose. Donc on voudrait te l'acheter et…

« - Ok je vous le vends un dollar symbolique, le coupa-t-elle amusée.

« - On se doutait de cette réponse du coup, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait te citer en tant qu'auteur. Ainsi tu gagnerais de l'argent sur chaque cd vendu et comme on compte sortir la chanson en extrait, tu toucherais plus d'argent.

« - Si vous voulez. Honnêtement, même si vous vous mettez en auteur, ça ne changera rien pour moi.

« - Eh bien vu que tu te plains souvent à Katie, que tu ne gagnes pas assez d'argent contrairement à moi, sourit-il, comme ça, tu pourrais en gagner plus.

« - D'accord, je rends les armes. Je vous vends la chanson pour un dollar symbolique et vous n'aurez qu'à mettre mon nom partout où vous voudrez, abdiqua-t-elle en terminant son dessert.

Il fut surprit de la voir céder si facilement et se demanda si ça ne cachait pas une mauvaise nouvelle seulement elle le fixa amusée attendant tranquillement qu'il termine son repas.

« - Et toi alors ? Pourquoi ce repas ?

« - Eh bien tu te souviens tu m'avais trouvé fatiguée lors de notre dernier conversation vidéo pendant votre tournée ? Tu m'avais même conseillé d'avoir le médecin.

« - Oui. Et alors ? Surmenage ?

« - Euh non mais ça risque de venir prochainement, admit-elle.

« - Pourquoi prochainement ? Mitchie es-tu malade ?

« - Ouais je souffre d'un cancer incurable et je t'annonce ça après un super repas aux chandelles, pouffa-t-elle. Non je vais très bien… Même plus que ça. En fait le médecin avait quelques soupçons de parasite et m'a demandé de faire quelques examens…

« - Ola attends, que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Laisse-moi terminer mon histoire tu vas comprendre, assura-t-elle. J'ai du pratiquer une prise de sang et tu sais que je déteste les piqûres en plus d'une échographie mais visiblement aucun doute possible. Si je fais attention à mon alimentation, tout devrait bien se passer. Bien sûr, je vais devoir m'arrêter de bosser quelques temps et ça m'ennuie prodigieusement parce que j'adore mon job ce que tu sais à ce propos. Et je suppose que tu vas aussi mettre ta carrière en pause quelques temps mais tu es bien sage, d'ici quelques mois, tu seras papa.

Lui qui avait commencé à imaginer le pire, fixa la jeune femme choqué. A aucun moment il n'avait soupçonné une telle chute à l'histoire qu'elle lui racontait. Il assimila lentement les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il allait être papa.

« - Combien de temps ?

« - Sept mois si les calculs sont exacts.

« - Donc tu es tombée enceinte peu avant la tournée, calcula-t-il rapidement.

« - Ouais.

« - Nom de Dieu !… Bordel, s'exclama-t-il en se levant de table d'un coup. C'est pas possible !… Va falloir qu'on recule tout ça ! Les mecs vont être ravis, grogna-t-il en faisant les cent pas… En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose. Le bébé est en route…

« - Et il est hors de question que j'avorte Shane, l'interrompit-elle.

« - Quoi ? Evidemment qu'il en est hors de question ! J'adore les enfants et toi aussi, pourquoi tuerait-on le nôtre ?

« - Parce que la nouvelle ne semble pas te réjouir plus que ça. Tu sembles déçu, limite ça te fait chier et ça contrecarre tes projets professionnels, dit-elle les yeux humides.

« - Non, non mon amour, ça ne me dérange pas, rassure-toi, répondit-il aussitôt avant de s'accroupir devant elle. Ecoute je me suis peut-être mal exprimer mais je suis ravi de cette nouvelle. J'ai toujours voulu être papa, certes j'aurais préféré attendre un peu plus mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis ravi de ta grossesse. Simplement avec Nate et Jason, on avait envisagé une autre tournée mondiale et tu as raison, il est hors de question que je parte loin de toi et de vous deux prochainement, précisa-t-il en lui prenant doucement les mains. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il amusé, tu te souviens de cette proposition terriblement indécente ?

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle.

« - Je propose qu'on s'en occupe immédiatement. Et ça sera une célébration de la vie !

Retrouvant son sourire, elle le fixa une longue minute sans parler puis chuchota :

« - Alors tu es heureux ?

« - Autant que la première fois que tu m'as dit « je t'aime »… Non en fait, je suis encore plus heureux que ce jour-là. Je t'aime Mitchie et j'aime notre bébé… Surtout que ça me fait une raison supplémentaire de te gâter.

Elle rit à cette dernière phrase sachant qu'il aimait lui faire des cadeaux sans raison, uniquement pour la faire sourire. Aussi lorsqu'il l'a porta jusqu'à l'étage, elle se laissa faire songeant qu'elle avait bien fait de le laisser lui faire l'amour deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait déboulé dans son appartement à deux heures du matin.

**Fin**

Et voilà. Je vous avais promis une petite fin bien plus propre non ? Bon moi j'avoue, j'ai adoré leur trip de proposition indécente mais plus encore la manière si particulière que Mitchie a pour annoncer sa grossesse. Et vous alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Sa journée de merde au boulot (faut dire ce qui est :p) ? Leur vie de couple ? La proposition qu'il lui fait ? L'annonce de sa grossesse ? Dites-moi tout, mais pitié épargnez-moi le couplet « Je suis maman et tellement heureuse » qu'on se le dise, les enfants je n'aime pas ça. Je vous épargnerais le couplet sur leur dépendance, et leur besoin de hurler pour un rien mais pitié… Je veux pas savoir que vous êtes maman, tante, grand-mère et ou arrière grand-tante et que c'est la plus belle expérience de votre vie ! Pitié ! =)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
